Until I Get You
by sora.gemz
Summary: Just anouther Kurtbastian fill for the kinkmeme.  This time if Sebastian really wants Kurt he has to open up and be himself.


**A/N I know I really should work on my unfinished fics before I do more, but I've hit a block, so here is another fill. Hope you enjoy. the promp is as follows:**

Sebastian,through some form of magic left entirely for whoever fills this to figure out,realizes that he doesn't chase Kurt around because he wants to start fights with him,he chases Kurt around because he wants to get between Kurt's undoubtedly silky thighs and live 's not interested in Blaine,he's never been interested in Blaine,just in the idea of 's the one who makes his pulse race,who makes his stomach clench and his pants tight and his heart ,when he finally sees his opening after Kurt and Blaine break up,he finds that none of his usual methods are isn't impressed by his charm or his smile or the way he runs his hand casually through his isn't overwhelmed by lust when he hears Sebastian sing,he worries about the doesn't swoon at Sebastian's dancing or feel faint at the sight of Sebastian's insane body and Sebastian is starting to get desperate because nothing is then he sees why.

Kurt has two best friends that most people don't realize he's best friends with:Sam Evans and Jesse St. Evans lives with his family now,but most assume he hangs out with Finn the even more surprising,depending on who you asked,was the fact that Kurt was so close with three had a friendship built on mutual respect,talent appreciation,ego boosting,and genuine to Sebastian's dismay,they offered Kurt everything he could possibly find appealing in Sebastian to such an extent that Kurt was blind to him,despite the other two boys' unwavering heterosexuality.

As the former lead of Vocal Adrenaline,Jesse was unfailingly charming,and Sam had a certain aw-shucks charm that,while not something Sebastian ever favored,was apparently quite have perfect smiles,Jesse's mischievous and Sam's crookedly 's hair is famous among the Ohio show choirs,and no longer dyed,Sam's darker blond coloring gave him an older,more mature look that fit his new shorter voices are both so different from Sebastian's that they're hardly comparable,as is their Sebastian,in his attempts to woo himself a Hummel,has heard that Sam is apparently quite free with half-nudity and that Jesse feels at home wearing tight leotards when he and Kurt work on dance routines.(Sebastian's starting to question Jesse and Sam's "unwavering heterosexuality.")It is with dawning horror he realizes that if he wants Kurt, if he reallywants Kurt, and he does,he's actually going to have to be himself, oh god,vulnerable.

Things I like:possessiveness;jealousy;rough sex that turns gentle;oblivious!Kurt;bottom!Kurt;cheeri o!Kurt;Kurt with platonic boy!BFFs who actually treat him like a boy but also let him stay true to ,there's always the trope where Kurt's a secret video game ninja,but what about sports?he doesn't really like football,and he has a problem with stirrup pants but I really can see him being a baseball fan,or maybe BFF-boy!dates where they're all hardcore into a baseball or soccer game and then they go for mani-pedis and talk about Jesse and Sam's girl troubles and Kurt's boy trouble(and Sam is all like,"Blaine sucks,blahblahblah,break up with him,he's short and called me a whore!"and Jesse is all nodding along and like,"Yeah!And he wears too much hair gel,and I'm a big fan of hair him and I'll introduce you Tim from my dance class who's totally overly-packing in his ballet tights.")

**If someone fills this,feel free to leave out the back story of the friendship.

TL;DR:Sebastian is in love with has a total crush on Kurt,but everything he could offer Kurt to make him fall in love with like Sebastian back is something Kurt already gets from his two best fears that he may either have to give up on Kurt, or actually open himself Smythes never give up.

* * *

><p>The first thing you should know about Sebastian is that he get what he wants; always. He once made his father buy him a whole litter of kittens because he couldn't decide what one he wanted. The second is that if you ever dis him for liking kittens he will end you. But the most important thing you need to know right now; is that he couldn't for the life of him find a way into Kurt Hummel's incredibly tight pants.<p>

It all started when he went to visit his grandma in Paris, he was on his way to the local baker, when some woman grabbed his arm and told him his luck was going to change. That he had been on the wrong path and it was through the fates that he would soon be put right. Of course Sebastian shook her off and told her she was crazy. He didn't even think anything of it… and then he got back to America and bumped into Blaine. For some reason he felt nothing, not a rush of lust, or even the want for friendship. So with a shrug and the assumption that he had just got bored of the short male he put Blaine aside. But then, ever since he let the idea of dating Blaine go, he realized that he didn't even like him that much. He just liked the idea of having someone like Blaine.

And then a short time after that Blaine and Kurt had broken up. It was rumoured to be mutual, something about creative differences and being better as friends. The other rumour was that Blaine had been pushing too far too fast. But that wasn't confirmed.

So with that he started to really look at Kurt and found that he had everything Sebastian could want. He was sexy, had that innocence about him, knew how to dress, had the palest and smoother skin that the warbler had ever seen on a boy. Kurt was confident and could sing; he didn't just take whatever Sebastian dished out and duelled with him verbally. In sort, Kurt Hummel was perfect and if nothing else Sebastian Smythe deserved perfect. So naturally Sebastian set out to seduce and claim Kurt.

There was just a tiny little problem within his plan…and that was? Everything; absolutely everything he had tried didn't work. He had smiled, made come to bed eyes, leaned in closed and lowered his voice into almost a growl. He ran his fingers through his hair, showed off his body with the way he sat or walked (at one point he had even stripped off his blazer and walked to the coffee shop in the pouring rain to get his shirt to go see-through and cling to him. Kurt hadn't even looked twice). Flirted and suggested until he was blue in the face and even offered to pay for Kurt's coffee every time they were in the same line. He had opened doors and brushed up close. He did things that would have over boys bending over the tables for him in seconds.

But not with Kurt. Why not with Kurt you ask? Sebastian had thought the same thing, so he actually stalked Kurt back to his house, his school and to the mall. He's not proud of it; but it had to be done. And that is how he found his answer. And that answer came in the shape of Sam Evens and Jesse St James. Two very human and very MALE shapes. And even though they were said to be straight, they gave Kurt everything he could want. Everything Sebastian had tried to give him.

So it was with horror that Sebastian found that Kurt was immune to his skills. Them tight, form fitting pants were getting harder and harder to get into. But, be that as it may, Sebastian didn't give up when he wanted something as badly as he wants Kurt. The more he had to work for something the sweeter the prize would be. And even if Kurt could get all those things from Sam and Jesse, he couldn't get sex from them, or a boyfriend out of them. They may be close to the line that defined straight or gay, but there were defiantly on the straight side of it.

He needed a way to get to Kurt, the only thing is that all he can think of that might work, was unthinkably for him. If Sebastian truly wants Kurt, then he is going to have to do something that Kurt would be drawn to. He was going to have to drop the cocky attitude, the charm and the sarcasm and actually show Kurt the real him. In short Sebastian had to make himself completely defenceless and vulnerable and give Kurt what he never gave to anyone. His true self.

And with this though came another; if he was willing to go this far then he had to consider the possibility that he wanted more than just Kurt's undeniably irresistible body. He might even want to, wait for it… date the guy! They say the first step is the hardest; turns out that it's rather easy if you drop the word Macqueen into the conversation. Well more to get the conversation started. Because that was the first step; to get Kurt to talk to him without it being throwing insults at each other or for Kurt to laugh and turn down his advances.

So a casual, 'Is that an Alexandra Macqueen?', as Sebastian got in line behind the pale boy opened the door. Kurt had turned to him with a look of shock and disbelief on his face, and had then proceeded to test his fashion knowledge all the way to the till. By that time he was almost impressed and had (with some persuasion) let Sebastian pay for his coffee AND sat at the same table as him to drink it.

After that it was easier, Kurt had stopped mocking him long enough to have a normal conversation with him; where both of them put away their claws and just talked. That gave Sebastian the boost he needed to add Kurt on Facebook and apparently what Kurt needed to accept his friend request. And from there Sebastian trolled Kurt's page to see the kind of things he had liked and what books he read, movies he watched, music he listened to. And to his shock sports he liked. That must have been one of the factors that tied him to Sam and Jesse. He also stumbled across some pictures of Kurt. Pictures of Kurt in a cheerleading uniform. Sebastian swears to all that is good, that his brain died for a full minuet before he could even properly process what he was seeing. Then when it did he couldn't open his pants fast enough. (Sebastian isn't proud of that either.)

Then the next time he saw the boy he dropped in things that they had in common into the conversation, first with music, then movies and books. The more he sheared the more Kurt relaxed around him and smiled. God he loved it when Kurt smiled at him. The thing is, with Kurt, it was slow and steady or you didn't even get IN the race. But soon they were planning meet ups and not just hanging out when they bumped into each other at the coffee shop.

They went shopping, but unfortunately so did Jesse. And all Jesse did as they sat down to eat was talk about some guy that he wanted to set Kurt up with, now that Blaine was FINALLY out of the picture (Sam and him had always disliked him). Sebastian had to clench his fist and bite his tongue to stop himself from telling Jesse that if any other guy even though of looking at Kurt he would beat them to a pulp. He also tried on the tightest jeans and top he could find in the next shop they walked into AND made sure that Kurt gave him an opinion of how he looked in them.

From the blush Kurt got Sebastian would put it on his win list. And needless to say he brought the jeans and top. He also kept a close eye on the things Kurt really wanted but didn't get. Then when the other boys left he went back and got them too. He didn't give them all to Kurt at once (knowing that Kurt wasn't impressed by the whole 'rich boy thing' as he called it). At first he just gave him one small gift, a tie he had wanted. Then Kurt's birthday came and he buried him in stuff the other boy had been wanting or was torn between buying. Kurt had tried to tell him that ten things were way too much. But Sebastian had just shrugged and laughed it off.

He told Kurt that he guessed in some way he was just trying to make up for being a dick before. Kurt told him that he didn't need to and that also he couldn't be brought. Sebastian had moved closer and took his hands locking eyes with him and told him that he knew that. That he knew Kurt was better than that and that he was worth more than material things.

He was just leaning in for a kiss, then Kurt's dad walked in and said something about a cake and forgetting about the calories for once. Or something like that; Sebastian hadn't been able to pay attention as his brain was still stuck on. 'He leaned in too. Kurt didn't pull away, he was going to kiss me back?' he couldn't keep the smile off of his face when Kurt blushed and jumped up so fast he almost knocked Sebastian off the couch with him.

The party was now in full swing, Kurt had managed to convince his dad and step-mum to leave them the house for the night, promising not to break anything and to have it cleaned up the next day. And everyone was there, even Blaine, as after all they were still friends. And Kurt had been avoiding eye contact with Sebastian all day after the intendant on the couch. A good sign, it meant that Kurt felt it too and that he hadn't just been swept up in the moment. It was fine; Sebastian had decided to give Kurt time to calm down and think, also to get a bit drunk. That was until he walked into the kitchen to get himself another drink and saw Kurt backed up against the wall by Blaine.

Blaine was pressed close and saying how he missed Kurt and that he wanted him back. He was so close he was going to be kissing Kurt in seconds. Something in Sebastian snapped. He was not going to lose Kurt now! He was so close and he had worked hard. And he loved him. He didn't even care who knew it anymore. He loved the other male and he wouldn't let anyone else near him.

So he lunged, yes lunged, at the pair ripping Blaine off of Kurt so fast he fell to the floor. With a growl he took Kurt's hand and dragged him from the room. Sebastian didn't stop walking until they made it to Kurt's room, slamming the door and released Kurt's hand and ran a hand through his own hair. Kurt's mouth was hanging open and he was looking wide-eyed at him.

"He doesn't get to touch you. No one gets to touch you." Sebastian says in a low but calm voice. "Do you understand, Kurt? No one. You . Are. Mine." he says. And before Kurt can even answer he moves forward and claims the other boy's mouth in a hard kiss walking him back to his bed. Once they get to it he pushes Kurt down into his back and climbed over him, now moving his lips to the shorter male's neck and biting.

"Not Blaine, Not that guy from Jesse's class. Nobody but me." He says in between sucking and biting marks into Kurt's pale skin. He was gone and there was no coming back. Seeing that, seeing Kurt's Ex pressed up against him and saying how he wants him and being so, so close to kissing him. Sebastian couldn't hold back his feelings, or the desperate need to make Kurt his.

"Finally." He hears Kurt moan from under him as the shorter boy wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulls him into another kiss. Sebastian was so shocked he had to pull back and look at Kurt, "What?" he asks slightly breathless. Kurt was flushed and so beautiful. "I've wanted you for so long." Kurt says kissing along his jaw. "I always found you attractive, but I didn't want the cocky bastard you pretended to be. I wanted the real you. And then you gave it to me and I've wanted you since." Kurt says as he peppers kisses all over his neck and face.

Sebastian was sure that only Kurt Hummel had even been able to kill his brain as much as he did. But that was ok; it was all ok, because Kurt wanted him too. And he was kissing Kurt again, then their shirts were gone and Kurt's wonderfully lean, pale chest was just waiting for him. So he took it, licking, kissing, sucking, biting, marking. All the while running his hands over what his mouth wasn't touching. Kurt was a writhing mess beneath him and arched into his touch.

"You sure you want this, you're really ready?" Sebastian asked as they struggled out of their pants and moved higher up on the bed. The music of the party still throbbed through the house and the laughter and shouts of their friends could be heard, but it didn't matter, none of it mattered but what was happening between them. "Yes, I've been ready for a while, just waiting for the right guy." Kurt tells him as he pulls Sebastian back over him and moans as their erection rub together through the thin material of their boxers.

Sebastian nods as he grinds down again needing to hear more of Kurt's voice. "Do you have-" he starts to ask but Kurt was already ahead of him, "In the draw, bottom draw, lube and condoms." Kurt pants as he strokes his hands down Sebastian's chest and abs. it took all of half a second for Sebastian to scramble for the draw and retrieve the things they needed. He also saw a small pink toy and with a raised eyebrow he filed it away to ask about later.

He sat back and popped the cap of the lube, it was now that he truly took Kurt's appearance in fully. He was perfection, pale and beautiful, flushed slightly and his eyes were blown with lust, his chest rose and fell quickly and his erection was straining to get free of his underwear. Sebastian dropped the lube and reached out slipping his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's boxers. "Can I?" he asks. And with a nod from Kurt he pulled them down…and there goes his brain again, now Sebastian may not of been a complete slut, but he was no strange to the male body. However seeing Kurt naked and waiting for him, it just did something to him. "You're so breathtakingly." Sebastian whispers; hardly aware of saying it aloud.

Kurt blushes and glares at him "Oh shut up and get on with it." He rolls his eyes. "I know I like romance but I also don't like being groped at while naked." He says. Sebastian laughs, this is one of the many things he loved about Kurt, his sharp sarcastic comments that keep Sebastian in line, well somewhat in line. "Sorry for worshiping you." he snips back he throws Kurt's underwear to the floor and picks the lube back up pouring some out onto his fingers.

"Well there will be plenty of time for that after." Kurt tells him as he rolls his eyes and spreads his legs. And with a sly smirk trails his hand down his body slowly. "If you don't stop teasing then I'm not going to hold back and take my time." Sebastian growls as he pushes Kurt's knees wider with a glint his eye that promised danger. "I thought that was the point, didn't you want to prove that I belonged to you?" Kurt teases.

"I don't need to be rough to do that" Sebastian says as he strokes over Kurt's entrance with his wet fingers and then slides one inside. That shut Kurt up; he closed his eyes and his legs fell to the side as wide as they could go; showing Sebastian everything. And there it was, Sebastian felt it when he snapped this time. He couldn't wait much longer. So his second finger went in almost right after the first and it had Kurt moaning even louder and biting his lip.

"Tell me if it's too much." Sebastian tells him as he works Kurt open. But Kurt took it so well, only a slight hiss as the other boy got up to the third finger and what seemed in no time at all he was ready. And Sebastian was sliding in between them long legs he had wanted to be wrapped in for months. With a dirty kiss to distract Kurt form the discomfort he pushed inside, not as slowly as he should but not all at once. He wanted Kurt so much that he couldn't wait long before he was thrusting into him and holding his legs higher and kissing him harder.

But he was determined to make Kurt's first time good, so he wrapped his hand around Kurt's length and stroked him in time with his thrust as he shifted his hips to find that special spot he knew would make Kurt see stars. And that's then Kurt screamed for him, it was the best sound Sebastian had heard in his whole life. Kurt Hummel screaming for more as he fell apart from the pleasure Sebastian gave him.

Sebastian had never been with a virgin before, it was amazing, all guys were tight, but it was that fact that he knew nobody had ever been with Kurt this way; nobody had ever seen Kurt like this or shown him what it was like to be intermit with another. It was more of a turn on than anything he had done before. "I love you."

Oh fuck! He didn't mean to say it, it just came out and now Kurt's eyes were open and he was looking at him and Sebastian didn't know it was a good or a bad thing he had said it so soon. Would Kurt even believe him because he had said it during sex? Had he messed it all up?

But then Kurt was kissing him and moving his hips faster and cumming and then Sebastian was being gripped and clenched in that amazing heat as Kurt came. And then it was over; he filled the condom and collapsed on top of Kurt panting and wishing he knew if what had just happened was good or bad.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asks after they could breathe normally again. What should he say? Was it too soon to admit that he really did feel that strongly for Kurt? But if he said he didn't then Kurt would leave him for sure. He wasn't a coward so he pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Yes, I meant it." He says with conviction and all of his feeling showing in his words.

"Me too." Kurt says with a smile. "What?" Sebastian asks blinking in shock and wondering if he had just dreamt the whole thing. "I love you too." Kurt laughs. "And as much as I'd also love to lay here with you and bask in the afterglow, I feel gross and sticky and need a shower." He adds. "Let me help you with that." Sebastian smirks dropping the condom in the trash and then holding out his hand.


End file.
